Signs
by BennieWaffles
Summary: They see each other at the bus stop everyday. He has wireless earbuds. She thinks he's deaf. Cute, short one-shot. Rated K. OOC. Clace. AH. AU.


**Signs**

 **Sum: They see each other at the bus stop everyday. He has wireless earbuds. She thinks he's deaf. Cute, short one-shot. Rated K. OOC. Clace. AH. AU.**

 **A/N: Two in one dayyyyy yasss. If you want to know, I updated Delivery with its second and final chapter due to popular demand. Enjoy this little short one-shot.**

...

...

...

She grabbed her bag, running out the door as fast as she could.

If she was late to school _again_ they would call her father and he would be pissed again.

She was sort of a little rebel, but an innocent rebel. Most of the time, she didn't mean to be a rebel. It was really because her best friend, Isabelle, was a rebel at heart. She dragged the redhead into trouble most of the time.

She ran and ran, made it in a record time of 2 minutes to the bus stop. It usually took her five.

She was fairly surprised to see that the bus was delayed and would arrive in five minutes, even though it was supposed to arrive _five minutes ago_.

She was also pleasantly surprised to see a new kid, someone she hadn't seen before.

He had his schedule in his hand, a schedule of St. Xavier's. Not the school Clary went to, but the students had to take the same bus.

She also pleasantly noted that he was _gorgeous_. Much taller than she was, and literally _golden_. Golden eyes, golden, silky hair, and tan skin. He had a sharp face with a jaw and cheekbones _to die for_. Her hands twitched as she desperately wanted to sketch him. Even though she expected that his eyes would be impossible to put on paper.

She sat down on the bench next to him.

''Goodmorning.'' She said, her voice a little shaky. She wasn't exactly good at social interaction, but was always polite.

But this, she did not expect.

No response, at all. Just staring at his stupid schedule. It was like he didn't even hear her, completely unfazed.

''Okay then.'' She huffed.

As the bus arrived, she sat as far away from him as possible.

...

...

...

This time, she was here before he was. She sat on the very right side of the bench, he sat down widely on the bench, not as far away from her as possible.

So he wasn't just rude, he just... didn't hear her yesterday?

He was looking at his phone this time, she peeked a little and saw he was scrolling through motorcycles, placing a few bids. They sure weren't cheap.

Now that she looked at him, she saw that he wasn't dressed cheaply, either.

Those combat boots looked bloody expensive.

''Goodmorning.'' She tried, again.

The same as yesterday. Absolutely nothing.

Just, nothing.

 _Dick_.

Again, she sat as far away from him as possible.

But then, she came to the realization:

He might be deaf.

She face palmed. Luckily, no one saw her.

 _Of course, he's deaf, you idiot._

She observed him as he sat on the bus, it was like he didn't hear shit.

So, she made a plan.

...

...

...

The next morning, it was time. She had practiced all evening and a little bit in the morning.

She actually dressed with a little more care, a tight tank top which was a little booby, and tight, ripped jeans, with her favorite cheap combat boots.

Luckily, it was warm out. Even in the morning.

She marched up to the bus stop with confidence, sitting down closer next to him than before, but not too close.

 _This is it_ , she thought.

She took her chance as he glanced at her like he always did.

She started signing at him.

His eyes widened a little, before they became confused.

She froze.

He froze.

He plucked something out of his ear.

 _A wireless earbud_.

She face palmed again.

''Sorry, I don't understand sign—''

''—God, I'm such an idiot, I thought you were deaf—''

He laughed.

''I never thought I was so impressive that someone would learn sign language for me.''

She blushed, burying her face in her hands.

He laughed again.

She felt him scooting closer to her, he wrapped an arm around her.

''If it helps, I think you're incredibly cute. I wanted to make a move on you sooner, but I guess I didn't have the guts. I'm glad you did.''

She peeked at him from behind her hands, to see him smirking at her.

She giggled, reaching her hand out for him to shake.

''I'm Clary.''

He grinned at her.

''Lovely to meet you, cutie. I'm Jace.''

He shook her hand.

It was like a bolt of electricity went through her as they touched.

Every morning, they would have five minutes to talk.

Eventually, he finally made a move on her, asking her out.

After a while they started dating.

If anyone ever asked how they met, Clary's entire face would go bright red.

 **A/N: Very cute, very short, very K rated. Very kid friendly, no swearing. Something that I don't do often. Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Check out my other fics, I think you'll enjoy them. They're all quite fluffy.**

 **The one-shots I mean. The other stuff's garbage.**

 **Please send me some ideas, this was my last one. Search Tumblr and NotAlwaysRomantic for a good one for me, I'll be looking as well. Really I just need cute, short little encounters to base a one-shot on. Not much. Maybe you can make something up for me? Maybe something that happened to you, or something you would like to see in a one-shot.**

 **Feed me with ideas!**

 **Review :3**

 **Favorite :3**

 **Waffle on xoxoxoxo**

 **Waffles out.**


End file.
